


The LOVE Patrol

by Meowler



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: (and also a dork), (still not the bestest writer guys but we'll get there), Crane doesn't help, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Have Fun!, Jason is a Dork, Jason's a nervous mess, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, a world where everything is a bit happier, also what are titles??, in the mean time, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowler/pseuds/Meowler
Summary: The Gotham rogues unintentionally (and intentionally) bring Jason and Stephanie together.It's a new trend you see.





	1. My Chemical Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm back with my Jaysteph nonsense :P  
> This'll update probs every 2 days.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Being a bat, it's important to learn how to get back up from a fall. Figuratively, sure, because 'never give up' and all that sweet stuff, but also literally. For Stephanie it's mostly literally. Punching and kicking ass in the middle of the night, dressed up as a bat, is as much of a physical battle as it is a mental one. So, if there's one thing that Stephanie has learned in her years of vigilnate-ing it up in Gotham, is she _hates_ when the criminals see her fall on her ass. 

 

Double on the hate if Stephanie just happens to trip of thin air.

 

Think they have the upper hand the bastards.

Steph didn't like leaving them in their fantasies very long. She was nice like that.

 

Moving her cape back from where it hanged from her pointed ears, she heard Crane laughing. Usually, Stephanie doesn't eye roll on the job, it's more about the wit hiding the annoyance then outright showing it. But seriously, the doctor/psychologist/chemist whatever just wouldn't. Shut. Up.

 

Rolling her eyes, Batgirl got up and readying her fists, focused her attention on Crane's bony structure rather than the soreness in her backside. He managed to inject himself, before she came, with some serum that enhanced his senses and reflexes.

 

And ego.

 

"Would you shut up?" She sliced her heel towards his face, only to meet thin air.

Steph groaned and jabbed her elbow into where she suspected he dodged, missing again, she hurled a batarang to the first moving thing she saw.

 

Missing _again_.

 

The batarang hit a brick wall and Steph grumbled a mental note to pick it up later, those babies weren't cheap (at least that's what Oracle and Proxy say). Surveying the area around her she spotted the bony figure making a run for it through an alley.

 

Dashing after him, she nearly slammed against a wall when he decided to turn a corner she hadn't noticed. He was pulling bins and rubble behind him to make her trip.

 

_Lame._

She didn’t need all that, she could trip completely fine by herself thank you very much.

 

Quickly jumping over all the mess the definitely underpaid city workers would have to clean up, she slammed her boot to the back of his rags, a satisfying thud, that always made her smile, reached her ears. 

 

Leaning over her knee, putting weight on her leg, she decided to go with a smug remark.

"Ahh sweet victor-eeep!" She jumped back at the sight of a red-eyed _giant_ rodent in front of her.

 

Loosing her feet she tripped over the trash behind her and fell on her ass (again), her cape hanging on her ears.

 

She hated being right.

 

Sorta.

 

Before she could remove her cape (she was really questioning it's purpose right about now) a gunshot jumped through the air, making her jump to her feet. Being blind while a firearm was around was a sure way to die in the suit, and no soiree it wasn't Steph's time _just_ yet. 

 

Her cape finally granting her the gift of sight, she ran towards the crouching figure as he was holding a bloody hand to his shin.

 

Okay, so not dead, that's a plus right?

 

A heavy thud came from behind her and Steph instinctively threw a batarang towards the sound.

 

"The _fuck_?!" The red hood shrieked, narrowly dodging the sharp metal.

 

"Hood?" She only knew one person who shared her favorite profanity. Ahh poor Alfred on family dinner nights.

 

A subtle thwack was heard from behind him and Steph groaned. Another Batarang she'll need to pick up.

 

"Nice throw." Hood shrugged his instinctive tension as he took a step forward.

 

Hiding the small smile forming on her face, Steph crouched back to Crane. She wasn't doing this for approval anymore, but who didn't like a little compliment for their hard work, right? Especially from Jay, who wasn't easily impressed.

 

Trying not to think about why Jason has been giving her random compliments as of late (and why she felt extra bubbly because of it), she went back to business.

 

"Ya could have killed him y'know?" She let her Gotham accent slip in his presence as she zip tied Cranes hands and dragged him up.

 

Hood shrugged, "Neh I know that's not ya style."

 

Steph almost let out a sarcastic 'Dawwww' before Crane groaned an interruption "Ugh, you." He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he took in Jason's form.

 

"How's it going Crany?" Hood said mockingly, Stephanie just _knew_ he was smirking underneath that shiny red blob of metal.

 

She broke into a smile as she handed Crane to Jason, "Hold him kay? I gotta get ma 'rangs." She started towards their estimated location.

 

"Sure." Hood grumbled from behind her "Leave me with the dirt while you go get your toys."

 

"Glad you understand!" She called back.

 

-

 

A few minutes later, as she retrieved the two batarangs, and coming out of the alley, she found Jason leaning under a half broken neon sign. Crane was shying away from the light because of his heightened senses (He probably did that on purpose Steph mused). She tried not to giggle at the sight of the scrawny man being held back from his collar as Jason's muscular arm easily kept him from running.

 

She approached the two, and saw Jason whipping his head to something Crane just said

 

Jogging towards them now, Steph gripped her boomstick, "Everything Cool?"

 

Hood tussled Crane's collar a bit, muttering a "Zip it."

At Steph's raised eyebrow he finally answered "Yeah, yeah." He looked fidgety "Um where're the cops?"

 

Stephanie did not miss his new awkwardness, but did decide to let it slip. This time.

"Can't come." She answered, "Called them already, I gotta go to 'em." She playfully rolled her eyes.

 

"Cool. Cool." Hood said, starting walking towards the street leading to the station, Scarecrow giving him the stink eye as he was still in his grip.

 

Steph's eyebrows scrunched up. Not quite understanding why the McFreaking Red Hood would willingly wander into a police station without being mind controlled or the like, she jogged to catch up with his larger paces, steadily keeping up with him.

 

She reached Crane's other side, "Ok it might be 2 AM and I slept like 3 hours today, but are you willingly walking to a police station?" She eyed him, "Red Hood and the po-po don't usually mesh based on recent, and like, all, history."

 

Crane rolled his eyes as Jason looked away.

 

_What is it with these two?_

 

"Hood?" She was starting to get worried.

 

"Yeah BG?"

 

She eyed him slowly, "You do realize we're moving towards a police station right?"

 

"Yeah." He looked like he wasn't focusing on anything that had to do with Earth.

 

The walked silently after that, giving Steph the opportunity to try and deduct what the hell Jason was nervous about as crane was fidgeting between them.

 

The silence stretched out and Stephanie risked a glance towards Hood, His helmet covered his entire head, the only skin peeking through was the sliver of skin between the helmet and his chest armor.

 

Steph stared a bit more. That was a heck of a lot of armor, covering all that manly muscle and what not. Seriously. And was he wearing healed boots or was that his natural height? She couldn't remember, all she knew is that she'd fit perfectly under his chin--- and woah!

 

_Okie dokie Stephanie chokie, careful where you're treading there._

 

She willed her brain to stay away from that line of thought.

Instead she listed what she needed to do before bed, like a good girl.

Lock the windows, switch her toothbrush, get it PJ's-- oh but she needs to have a hair wash, did she have enough shampoo? Does Jay have some? Huh- maybe her and Jason use the same shampoo? It also looks floofy and last time she ruffled it--

 

"Ugh! You two are impossible!" Crane burst.

 

Stephanie jumped, "What!"

 

"Both of you! Keep your pheromones in check, you're driving me crazy!"

 

Hood almost tripped, "What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

 

Crane moved his arms to try block his nose before he was resisted by the cuffs, "No! Don't panic! You're elevated heart rates will only making it worse." He struggled.

 

Stephanie instinctively sniffed the air as Jason man-handled Crane.

How the fuck could anyone smell pheromones?

 

"Huh." Jason commented, "Mr. Scary saying not to panic, that's new."

 

Steph chuckled "Should have recorded that."

 

Crane crinkled his nose "Oblivious, _stinky_ children."

 

"Not children," Hood lightly shoved him as Steph narrowed her eyes, she was _not_ oblivious.

"And pheromones are odorless. Aren't you a scientist or something?" He continued.

 

"Amusing." He seethed, "With these two complementary scents," He cringed, "I just hope you two haven't started mating." He shuddered.

 

Stephanie's mind decided to hit pause as Jason actually did trip this time. In his defense, he did get up fairly quickly. "Are you _insane?_ " Jason accused, and somehow that didn't sit very well with one Stephanie Brown.

 

"Biochemistry _never_ lies." Crane narrowed his lids.

 

"Insane it is then." He concluded.

 

Stephanie huffed, gripping Crane's arm a bit more forcefully then necessary and marching forward, "I'll have you know" She turned her head back, " _Hood._ That I am a very mateable mate and you'd be lucky to be associated with my scenty pheromones."

 

Jason stopped his steps and Stephanie's mind reeled back.

 

 _Did I-- with my_ outside _voice??_

 

She kept her pace steady in fear someone will notice her embarrassment, then Jason's steps quickly caught up to her.

 

Mentally cringing at his soon response, he stammered "That's not what I meant! You're fucking gorgeous! Wasn't--" He froze, and Steph felt something flutter in her stomach.

 

_Oh._

 

Stephanie stopped and held her gaze at the white lids illuminating from Jason's helmet. Feeling a sweet tension she hasn't felt in a long time rise in her chest. She just _knew_ that he was holding her gaze too, probably still panicked. Man does she wish she could see his eyes right about now.

 

"Ya think I'm gorgeous?"

 

"Oh no you _don't_!" Crane burst out, "I refuse to be a part of this courting ceremony!" He held a disgusted face and when both stares whipped to him in half amusement half confusion, he dashed ahead of them with his scrawny limbs still behind his back.

 

Stephanie held up her finger at Jason saying, "You hold that thought." Before she raced after Scarecrow.

 

-

 

Dragging Scarecrow back all the way to the GCPD station didn't take too long, and scaling up the roof where she suspected Jason was, was even shorter with her rapid heartbeats.

She did indeed find him on the roof, crouching, his head in his hands towards the shitty city view. She made sure to make extra noise so he wouldn't be startled when she came up to him.

 

She didn't like seeing him like this, and it gave her a queasy feeling knowing that it happened right after an interaction with her.

 

Stephanie tucked her arms under her cape behind her back, holding herself.

"Hey. She greeted.

 

"Hey." He tensed up.

 

She frowned, but slowly came to sit beside him, tucking her knees below her chin and holding herself.

"You cool?"

 

He shrugged "Jus' having a minor panic attack, s'all"

 

Steph's eyes widened "For reals?"

 

He shrugged again, "Well I just told u I think you're beautiful, exactly like I'm doing now, heh, so yeah a bit panicky."

 

Stephanie stared at him wide eyed, a moment later, her expression grew softer.

"Jay, can you please take off the helmet?"

She couldn't not see his eyes anymore, and it would help with getting some air too.

 

He stared at her motionless a moment, before releasing a breath and reaching for the switch on the back of his helmet. The familiar red domino mask greeted her beneath untamed curls and Steph smiled. Progress. He took a breath and held his helmet close to his torso.

 

"'Kay Blondie."

 

Now Steph was starting to feel The Panicky. Is this the part where she tells him she thinks he's beautiful too? That she's been eyeing him every time they meet? That he makes her extra bubbly? How do people do that? Like, in a normal way?

 

She gulped as he bore into her eyes. She could already see his fear creeping in even with his domino in the way. Guess she's going to have to do it the Steph way.

 

"Umm…" She rocked on her heels, "So…" She looked anywhere but him. Usually when she was nervous she would blabber on and on and now it's like she didn't have the words except I-MaybeSortaFindYouMaybeAttractiveAndIfYouFeelMeWeCouldMaybeGoOutSometimeAndMaybeBeBrosButLikeInTheRomanticSenseI'dThinkThatBePrettyCoolYeahYourCuteShuttup." She punched his arm and fiddled with her hair.

 

Still staring at anything but him she concluded: "So… yeah." Everything was dead silent even though Gotham was never quiet at night. Her cheeks were burning beneath her mask. God why couldn't she just shut up? It's only been a second and this was already _soooo_ embarrassing.

 

Jason coughed, gaining her attention, his cheeks were practically the same color as his domino.

"Uhm, how about coffee?" His shoulders were hunched up from insecurity but he grinned. He looked so happy, "Like at 4 PM cuz I won't be awake, even though I have no idea how I'll be able to fall asleep now." He chuckled, "I was actually gonna ask you today anyway- and I'm talking too much." He scratched the back of his neck. 

 

Stephanie had a really hard time literally not splitting her face with the adoring grin on it.

She nodded non too enthusiastically and was practically jumping on the spot "It's a date."

 

Jason was trying to hold back his grin but was totally failing, and Stephanie almost squealed.

 

She also made a mental note to send some cookies to Crane in Arkham.

Criminal or not he did help her get a date with the boy she liked.

 

She knew that counted as something.

 


	2. Couples Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy <3  
> ! - Beware of time jump (not yj amount it's ok haha) :)  
> Also thank you so much for the lovely comments guys, made me entire day all smiley haha :D

 

Sure there was a breakout in good old jolly Arkham Asylum. Sure she had most of her finals at the exact same time, (because since when does crime ever happen at a reasonable time?) Sure she got about only 10 minutes of sleep today and was jumping on rooftops with only three energy bars in her system. _Sure._

 

But Steph was an optimistic fella wasn't she? That means everything was just. Fucking. Perfect.

 

She smashed the heal of her hand against the Arkham thug's thick skull.

 

Okay, she _might_ be a little bitter.

 

Batgirl turned her head to the other side of the roof to see her boyfriend of 5 months kicking another Arkham thug midair, "It's been _two_ weeks!" She called.

 

Oh, and she was angry with Jason. 

 

"There's no connection in _space_!" He called and slammed his boot on the thug, he didn't use firearms when she was in range.

 

Stephanie swiped her heel to the last of her thugs right before she walked to him. Jason kicked his thug with his boot as Stephanie pointed a finger at him, full pout mode activated. "Two. Weeks."

 

A re-cap was in order.

Two weeks ago, Arkham had another breakout as Stephanie started her finals. Never mind that she's gonna have to retake them, _or_ that Jason promised her she could crash at his place since he had a shit-ton of books and it just felt _right_ anyway, but, oh, _never mind that_. On day two of the breakout and finals galore she got a text from him saying:

 

 _Mission with outlaws, be back tomorrow, I'll bring ya a space rock_.

 

That last part made her smile, but let's not forget that then _two weeks_ past shall we?

Never mind that he also left this amazing stir fry in his fridge with a note to her, or left her his favorite hoodie that smelled like him. _Never mind that._

 

Stephanie Brown was angry.

Yes. You heard her. Angry.

 

Back in the present, Jason clicked off his helmet, ruffling his hair (honestly it's like he's trying to make it difficult). Jason opened his mouth just as a hyper giggle  made both of them jump.

 

"Hoody Boy!" A blonde pale woman she knew as Harley Quinn came their way, squealing as she ran stepping on nothing but the unconscious thugs on her way.

 

Stephanie tensed, gripping her boomstick and positioning herself protectively in front of Jason who had his helmet off. 

A moment later, she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw a mildly annoyed Jason.

 

"What's it now Harley?" He grumbled to the pale Blonde standing straight with the giant red hammer.

 

The latter was jumping on the spot, "Jus' enjoying the fresh air out 'f the slimy cell. But it ain't so fresh 'amiright?" She winked obviously." Who 'dis purple chick? I likes your style Honey." She stroked Steph's cape, who was too baffled to protest. If Jay didn't have anything against Harley that means she probably didn't do anything worth of any of the bats to notice either. 

 

Right?

 

"Thanks?" She replied.

 

"Harley," Jay removed the hand "If it's not about those pedophiles I don't wanna hear it."

 

"Pouty Hoodsy," She repositioned her hammer across her shoulder, that thing looked waffle truck heavy, "They're in a lot 'f good ol' pain, along with Mistah Jay," She shifted with her hammer again "Thanks fo' that by the way," She grinned. "I actually came all s'way to 'is fancy roof since words out that ya two are in the hooks, and I heard shoutin' about two weeks?" She looked at Steph, "Are you missin' the Vampire Time sweetie?" 

 

Steph's eyebrows scrunched up as felt her cheeks get a tad warmer, _next time no cookies for Crane_ , "Vampire time?"

She also made a mental note to ask Jason if she knows they're not really bats.

 

"Y'know," She urged, "The Blood Bath, The Massacre Downtown, The Li'l Monster In There That's tearin' Ya Apart Since Ya Didn't Give 'Im Twins." She wiggled her finger at Steph's belly.

 

Jason's eyebrows shot up as Stephanie gaped at her, half snorting "That's a _horrible_ way to describe a period." 

 

"Jus' realistic to be honest." Harley shrugged in a smile, "Anyway I have this thing that you can take--"

 

"Nonono," Steph stopped her, she actually looked genuinely worried, which surprised her the most out of this situation, "Thanks but, uhm," She chuckled, "My period's fine." Stephanie couldn't believe she's actually saying this to _Harley_ _Quinn_ of all people. Thank god her mask was hiding most of her blush.

 

"Sooo," Jason started, his cheeks a few shades pinker, "Now that we've established that Batgirl has her periods--"

 

"I knew it!" Harley interrupted.

 

"Yeah- are we done here?" He finished.

 

Harley dropped her hammer from her shoulder, making the surface crack a bit, "Nope." She sat town on it. looked like it could fit at least two people.

 

Jason groaned.

 

"Now," Harley brushed her stud-full skirt, "What was all the shoutin's 'bout?"

 

 

 

Now suppressing a chuckle, Stephanie glanced at her exasperated boyfriend and decided to have a little bit more fun. "Well, actually he took off for two weeks so I was worried and then I got pist." It was dwindling down the longer she was in this situation though. Too much amusement to be mad at anyone. Especially not Jay.

 

Hood's eye roll was clear as day even through his domino.

Stephanie giggled.

 

"Booo! Bad Hoodsy! Y'know the girls got abandonment issues!"

Wait _what?_

  
"Probably a side effect of her conflictin' daddy issues, ain'ts that right huh?"

 

_WaitWaitWait. What?_

 

Harley was nodding reassuringly to her.

_Well this totally backfired._

 

Jason raised his eyebrow in amusement, questioning if not her then her source. The former replied with tapping on her head and smiling, "I'ms a Doctor."

 

Steph scoffed even though she knew it's true "Whatever, I don't have any Dad issues," She totally lied, but again, never mind that. " _Thanks_ though." She crossed her arms as she heard Jason snorting.

 

"Don't think ya off the hook, Hoodsy, we all know ya gots some serious mama issues. Ya really needs to work on that." Harley gave him a look that could only be described at innocently condescending.

 

Jason crossed his arms too as it was Steph's turn to giggle. "I think I'm good." He stated. 

 

"All I'm sayin' is if ya wanna sort it out my cell's always open."

 

Jason rolled his sleeves and took her wrist to pull her in the direction of Arkham "So lets go ahead and close it, shall we?"

 

Harley dramatically sighed as she got up, "Hoody Hoody Hoody, always avoiding the problem," She clenched and raised her fist dramatically, "Instead 'f dealing with the cause."

 

Jason groaned as he dragged her towards the fire escape, "Come on Harley."

 

"On one condition!" She straightened back out of his grip.

"You." She pointed to Jason, "Apologize."

 

"What?"

 

"Ya heard me! Gives ya lady the proper apology she deserves! I'd be worried over two weeks too!"

 

"I-"

 

"Yes _Hood_." Stephanie, crossed her arms, in theory she tried to look serious, in practice she was grinning so bad it made her cheeks hurt, this whole situation was blissfully absurd.

 

Jason looked from Harley to Stephanie and back, then sighed and repositioned himself to look at his partner, " 'M sorry."

 

"What for?" Harley tested. Stephanie bit her lip to suppress the laugh.

 

Hood grumpily put his hands in his pockets, "Sorry for makin' you worry."

 

Harley nodded, "Now. Do you accept Mrs. Future Hood?"

 

"I do-- Wait what?"

 

"It's official!" Harley shot her arms to the air in victory, "Okay I got ma fair share 'f stinky air, ha! Rhyme. You can take me back now, I have The Housewives to watch." She shrugged.

 

"Thank god." Jason mumbled in a blush. Laughing, Steph zipped Harley's hands together as the latter was again winking at her.

 

Twenty minutes later and a few more bruises (Because nobody in their right, or non-right, mind was actually willing to go to Arkham), They were watching the skyline, swinging their legs over the view from a rooftop that didn't reek of chemicals. only The Riddler was left out but Batman and Robin had that covered.

 

"I meant it you know." Jason bumped her shoulder as he was focused on his gloves.

 

Stephanie grinned, "I know." She took his hand in hers, "Sorry I got a bit pissy."

 

A beat.

 

" _So_ much pissiness, I don't think I can take anymore." 

 

Stephanie laughed and shoved him lightly.

 

Jason snorted to a halt "Hold on," Jason dug with his free hand in his pockets, "The Space Rock." He presented her with a purple rock the size of his thumb, "Purple was a bitch to find." He commented.

 

"You actually meant it?" She grinned at the memory of the text as she took the rock from his hands.

 

She heard a playful 'Duh.' as she twirled the rock in her fingers. A few shiny speckles catching the city lights. Looking at him, she wanted to thank whatever there was to thank that his helmet wasn't in the way of what she was planning to do.

 

"What?" He asked after a moment of her gaze.

 

"Imma smooch you." She replied simply.

 

Jason fake gasped, "In _public??_ "

 

Steph laughed and happily raised the rock, "In the presence of space itself."

 

Jason snorted, "C'mere" he stroked her cheek with his thumb as he kissed her, still half the smile on his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> believe it or not, that was the hardest line to write lol
> 
> :)


	3. Meet The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh guys I'm so sorry for the delay, I might have rewrote this thing like 5 times but I wanted it to be at least sorta good. 
> 
> lil' heads up:  
> Another (shorter) time jump, and has a different tone at the second half.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! :)  
> (Again sorry)

 " _Take the night off._ " He said, " _You're emotionally compromised._ " He said.

 

Stephanie kicked the light post glaring down at her.

 

_Compromised my ass._

 

Didn't Bman remember she used to take down her father way before she even associated herself with the bats? Honestly, disrepectful's what it was.

 

Stephanie hasn't been ordered around by the Big Guy in a while, usually all her missions and data came from Oracle or Proxy, and they both knew she took their advice with the possibility of her completely ignoring it.

 

Coming to a realization, Stephanie grinned to herself.

Batman was _no_ exception.

 

Batgirl shot her line to the nearest building she saw. If Cluemaster was out in the town having his criminalish fun and what not, you bet your cute toosh that Steph is gonna have some fun of her own. 

 

"Uhhm," Proxy's voice came from her com, "You _do_ know that's the opposite direction from where you _should_ be right?" She asked.

 

Steph grappled to another rooftop, swinging her way. "Wendy your observations skills are sharper than my batarang." She teased.

 

She could hear the eye roll over the com, it came with the job after all.

 

"Isn't the big guy gonna be pist?" She already knew the answer. It was her way of questioning Steph's choices without outright telling her to stop.

 

"Maybe." She answered as she landed on a roof, a pause to gather her breath.

 

Proxy scoffed.

 

"You fine with it?" Steph asked, she didn't know if Oracle gave her shit for some of the stunts Steph pulled. Hopefully it was no.

 

"As long as I don’t need to patch up your ass later we good," Tapping sounds were heard from the com, "Still haven't finished the docs med studies".

 

"Yeah that’s a tough one." She raised her grapple gun again.

 

"Thanks for the encouragement." Wendy said sarcastically.

 

"You're welcome." Stephanie said genuinely.

 

"Get back safe." Proxy finished.

 

"Aye aye Boss"

 

-

 

Steph landed on her hands and toes on the nearest building overlooking the depressing docks.

Why did her father always like to do his business there? Creaky wood boards, stale unmoving water and a heavy sense in the air really weren't exactly her idea of fun.

 

Then only thing bringing light was the sparkly stars above. And Steph, because excuse you.

 

But honestly, it was the most shady place in Gotham anyway.

Really, it was like he was almost asking to be stopped.

 

And well, Steph isn't _known_ to meet expectations but she can make an exception.

 

She jumped from the roof, bracing herself.

_The-boots-will-protect-my-feet-The-boots-will-protect--_

 

_Thud._

 

Landing with minimum pain, she rolled to hide in the shadows. A moment later,  she took note of her surroundings as a red blotch of metal caught her attention, the blotch was also hiding between the shadows.

 

Steph's face split into a shit eating grin as she got an idea.

Just for clarification, It should be noted that no one should attempt to creep on the Red Hood, but eight months of relationship with said Red Hood gave her enough knowledge to not only be confident enough to attempt it but succeeding! Hopefully!

 

His back was a few centimeters from her nose.

"PSST." Steph called and her boyfriend shot to the air like a grasshopper. He landed back just as she was in the middle of cackling, she hoped he didn't bang his head too hard in his helmet. 

 

Jason gave her the stink eye, "Shouldn't sneaking be _quiet_?" He asked at her giggling form.

 

"How about you make me quiet, Pretty Boy?" She playfully got in his face.

 

A beat past before he grabbed her waist to press it against his, Steph happily let out a squeak.

"Interesting thought there, Blondie."

 

"Oh yeah?" She teased.

 

"Definitely." He ran his other gloved thumb over her lips, like every time he did when he wanted to kiss her but couldn't since of the helmet.

 

And the job. Of course.

 

He removed his hand to rest near his holsters, "But really, we gotta take down Cluemaster."

 

Stephanie scoffed, "Oh please, he's not even a tiny threat." She said, eager to get back to the playfulness.

 

"Is that how a child speaks of their father?"

 

Stephanie whipped her head towards the voice "Dad?"

 

Arthur Brown was standing a top a fire escape deck, in his orange masked gear, overlooking the two. Stephanie instinctively separated herself from Jason into a socially acceptable normal distance. A moment later she wondered why.

 

"I break out of Blackgate to see my daughter and this is--"

 

Jason cut him off, maybe not noticing Steph's new distance, "So the new business in the diamond district has nothing to do with it?" He asked with hands on his holsters, and Steph didn't know what hurt more.

 

That her father, who was a shitty person, but still her father, lied to her as an excuse to do the same things that hurt her in the past, or the realization that she won't ever have a good or even mediocre Father-Boyfriend experience like a normal and happy family would have.

 

It hurt. And suddenly Steph didn't feel very playful.

 

"What do you want Arthur?" She couldn't say the word Dad at the moment.

 

The blond man furrowed his brows, annoyed. He slipped out of his pocket a circular bomb switch and Steph immediately grabbed her boomstick, eyes wide with horror.

 

"Fact checking a rumor." The man simply said before hitting the button.

 

All at once a blinding light shot from Stephanie's right, hitting her with bricks and broken concrete as she crashed to the ground, head pounding and ears ringing.

 

Her body was shaking from the impact, and the shootings and shouts after that were _definitely_ not helping. Grunting, she squinted like it would help her figure out what rumor her Dad was talking about. It didn't take much thinking after she saw from a distance how aggressive he was being with Red Hood. Or trying to be aggressive at least, Jay never goes down easily.

 

She tried to move her arm but was stuck underneath something heavy, a few moments later the weight got lifted and a red metal blotch she loved so fucking much appeared in front of her, worried, almost as if the helmet had creases where the eyebrows would connect.  

 

"Stephanie?" He was checking her for any major wounds, thankfully he didn't look too bad himself.

 

"Where's he?" She slowly got up on one shaky elbow with hiccupy breaths.

 

"Shot, are you ok?"

 

Her eyes widened, before she could even ask he answered.

 

"Thigh, nothing vital." he tried to get her to sit up by herself, "I don’t think he likes me very much." he said as a joke but it was the last straw to make Stephanie let out a cry.

 

A moment later Stephanie's head colluded with his chest as she sobbed, and he panicked, "Nonono, Steph? I'm sorry, please don't cry. Please."

 

"He had a bomb!" That actually managed to hurt her and all for _fact checking_. She grabbed his leather jacket to hide her face between it. "Why cant I have a normal _good_ dad? What's wrong with _me_?" She sobbed.

 

Jason froze a second, worry and sympathy overtaking his panic, "Steph," he hugged her close as she sobbed, his hand cradling the back of her head with his chin between her purple ears. "Its not you Steph, its this stupid fucking world, I promise."

 

Stephanie hugged him underneath his jacket, she just… needed a fucking minute okay? 

One fucking minute of letting it out and hearing Jason's heartbeat and support.

Just… everything else could go fuck off for now.

 

"Hey Steph…" He made circular motions with the hand on his back, something he learned from Alfred back when he was a boy at the manor, "I know we-- we might not have a perfect father role model and shit," He grimaced at himself, he was never good with comforting, "But uh- Bruce can help, and Alfred already sees everyone as his kids so... I know its not perfect but its there for you if you wanna take it." He moved to look her in the eyes.

 

"And Steph-- Ugh dammit this helmet," He clicked it off, looking at her more properly now.

"I'm always gonna be here for you," He smiled, "Ya ain't gonna be able to get rid 'f me," he joked, "Like-- unless you want me to of course, but I hope you don't, and --ugh sorry." He was stress talking again.

 

Stephanie looked up at her partner through blurry eyes, and smiled from teary gratitude.

Lifting herself up from him, she chuckled and wiped tears with the heal of her hand, feeling a bit self conscious.

 

"Is this your insanely adorable way," She looked up, hiccuping but already feeling better, "Of asking me to call you Daddy?"

 

Jason's eyebrows rose in a blush just before bursting into a laugh, rumbling through his stomach, Steph could feel it through her own and it made her smile.

 

"How about," He repositioned himself and gave her his discarded helmet, "We head home and see hmm?" He picked her up, bridal style like in his books.

 

Steph laughed warmly and leaned her head on his chest armor, holding his helmet close, feeling content and protected.

"I love you Jay."

 

He looked down to her "I love you too, Sunshine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh tis be done!  
> I hope you had lots of fun ^^!
> 
> I have another Jaysteph fic in the planning but we'll see how that goes lol  
> Until then if you wanna hmu I'm on tumblr (link in profile) where I post my art too (;P)
> 
> Love ya and have an awesome day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like this chapter :)  
> Don't be shy to pop in and say hi! I love hearing your thoughts.  
> <3


End file.
